


Bitter Goodbye to Sweet Hello

by PandaMuse



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Challenges, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 16:07:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11947788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandaMuse/pseuds/PandaMuse
Summary: Ari's off to a new chapter in her life to prove what she's worth more, but perhaps she doesn't understand how much she's worth to certain people. A lesson to learn to never be afraid of losing someone who doesn't feel lucky to have you.





	Bitter Goodbye to Sweet Hello

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [If You Want Romance, Read a Book](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11431167) by [Wanderlust3988](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wanderlust3988/pseuds/Wanderlust3988). 



> Hello, y'all! So first of all, this fic is originally from an English project I did about 3 years ago, and I decided to make it into a Yu-Gi-Oh! fic. My original intention was to make this a Kaiba/Reader fic, but I get really self conscious with all the "you's" that come up in writing, so I guess imagine yourself in Ari's shoes? 
> 
> *EDIT* I kept going back and forth between third person and first person perspective, so I'll probably switch it to Reader. We'll see.
> 
> As I re-read my work, I figured that the male character would probably be more fitting to be Mokuba--considering how he was still a child when we saw him last. I did consider not making this into a Kaiba fic because it felt a bit weird; however, I encourage you all to read Wanderlust3988's "If You Want Romance, Read A Book." The author inspired me to go ahead with this fic, and I really like how she stayed close to the original development, much of what I'm going off of. Anyhoo, sorry if it's rough around the edges, this is my first fic!
> 
> P.S. I'm just starting another semester at uni, so I'm very sorry if I'm not consistent with my updates! I also have no idea what I'm doing. xD

"Damn it!" Ari cursed under her breath. It was her first day at her new job, and she was already running late. Ari ran out of her apartment and waved her arms back and forth in the air, trying to catch a taxi. A bright yellow car stopped in front of her. She stepped in, and out of breath, she instructed the driver, "Broadway and Seventh Avenue. Step on it."

The driver looked up to take a glace at the woman, who was still gasping for air, only to see her hair-- now a tangled mess. 

"Yes, ma'am," he replied with a stern voice, not seeing her face but with a twinge of confusion.  _Her voice sounds familiar..._ he thought. Ari took out her mirror and started to apply her makeup. As she puckered her face, he wondered,  _Why is her face so familiar?_ Mokuba could tell that she was new to the city just by how she was in a rush as she called for a taxi. He knew that it was impossible to call for a cab at this time in New York, so he offered his services.  _Does she not know that taxis have a stripe on the side of their doors?_

"STOP RIGHT HERE!" Ari exclaimed as she interrupted the stranger's thoughts. She opened the door right as Mokuba slammed on the breaks. "Keep the change," Ari hugged as she threw a fifty dollar bill at him.

"Wait! I'm not a--"

"Thank you!" Ari yelled without looking back as she ran towards the building. Frustrated, Ari kept pressing the elevator button. 

_**DING!**  _

The doors slid opened, and she stepped inside. As the elevator moved upwards, a billion thoughts rushed through Ari's head.  _What if I get written up? C'mon, Ari, seriously? It's your first day, and you're already screwing up._ Ari continued to worry, creasing her makeup as she scrunched her forehead and eyebrows. Once the elevator reached the top floor. She quickly walked to the conference room to sign in.

"Good morning, Miss New Intern," a bright-eyed woman with blonde hair greeted. Her genuine smile traveled from ear to ear with a gentleness in her eyes as they looked at Ari up and down. She was about the same age as Ari, and she looked friendly. However, Ari knew not to judge a book by its cover. She didn't know yet who she should keep around as a friend or who to keep closer.

"Morning, ma'am," Ari returned her salutations with her eyes to the ground.

"Oh, no," concern etched on Stephanie's face. "What's the matter?"

"Aren't there any consequences for being tardy?"

 _Oh!_ Stephanie tilted her head to the side in confusion. "You're twenty minutes early, silly!" she giggled with relief. She glanced at her watch. "It's only 6:40. Besides, if you're running late, just give the office a heads up."

"Oh, right! I'm sorry." Ari apologized bowing at a 45 degree angle.  _How could I forget? Daylight saving time ended today,_ reassuring herself from the panic that morning.  _Darn, I could've at least stopped by the lobby for coffee._

Before she could register how tired she was with the time zone difference and lack of java, Stephanie cleared her throat, interrupting her thoughts. "You know while you're here before everyone else, you might want to freshen up," pointing to Ari's eyes. Ari pulled out her mirror and saw her eyeliner winging off to look like the city skyscraper, her eyes widening. Stephanie chuckled quietly taking a liking to Ari's seemingly naive appearance. "Haha, I think it'd be best if you went to the restroom to do that for a steady hand. My name's Stephanie, but everyone here calls me Steph. If you have any questions, you can ask me for help. Everyone's pretty friendly here, which is why everyone wants to work here!" she chirped the last sentence as if this was obvious to the world and not wanting to lose another intern within a month. "But don't get too cozy. You must make sure that your assignments are completed in a timely manner. You have a while before the meeting starts, so go ahead, and fix yourself up before the rest of the staff sees you." She took a pause and started again. "To answer the first question you may have, the restroom's down the hall on your right." Stephanie pointed down the hall lined with glass windows that showed no effort to conceal the spacious conference rooms on the other side.

 _Gee, how many meetings could go on at once?_ Ari pondered to herself.

Ari bowed again and thanked her with a friendly smile. Stephanie returned to her desk to greet the other employees who were just arriving as Ari headed towards the comfort room. She looked at her reflection in her pocket mirror.  _Well, shit,_ she thought,  _I look like shit._ Ari continued to wander down the halls until she found the restrooms and then reapplied her makeup. After countless attempts of making sure one lid's eyeliner wasn't thicker than the other, she took a deep breath and stared at the girl staring back at her. With a quick nod at her reflection, Ari picked up her head and strut her way back to the conference room area. 

By 6:55, Ari took her seat next to the corner which was to the right of the large chair placed at the head of the long table. Just then, for some odd reason, she felt a charge in the atmosphere. There was this feeling of electricity in the air that left her senses tingling. Raising her head up to look for the source of this spark, her eyes widened. The taxi driver from that morning walked in, and everyone nodded their greetings. Ari continued to stare at him with how well-dressed he was for a taxi driver.  _For a cabbie, he's not that bad looking. He's pretty cute... in a playful kind of way._ The man held a glint of youth behind his charcoal eyes while his facial features portrayed a sense of maturity. His jawline indicated that he was in his early twenties. He reminded Ari of those few guys in college that actually maintained a sense of intellect and knew how to have fun, in a responsible way, of course. _No, Ariana,_ _stop,_ she slapped herself mentally.  _You're here for an internship, not for a relationship. You're already in a relationship. He already thinks you're going to cheat on him._

As the man started walking closer to Ari, he set a cup of coffee in front of her. Ari's eyes trailed from the steam, to his hands, and up to his face. For a moment, the two locked eyes. She was mesmerized by them as they resembled the midnight sky. Stephanie made her way behind Ari's chair to greet the man in charge, breaking the trance between the two. Ari blinked her eyes rapidly as if to shake off the spell.

_Wait a minute; why does he look familiar? He couldn't be, could he?_

"Your coat," Stephanie stepped forward, "Mr. Kaiba?"

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think or if you have any suggestions! :D  
> I'm sorry; I really don't know where I'm going with this.


End file.
